deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 3A
20:00 <~abudhabi> Gentlemen. 20:03 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-0h4b37.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:03 -!- mode/#Traveller Liam Liam by ChanServ 20:03 -!- Liam is now known as Vittorio 20:04 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:04 <~abudhabi> Wher's maz? Where's Remmon? 20:04 <~abudhabi> OK. 20:04 <~abudhabi> Last time, I believe you were arriving in Faisal. 20:04 <~abudhabi> For like the third time in recent months. 20:05 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:05 <~abudhabi> Be explicit! 20:06 -!- maz is now known as luffy 20:09 <~abudhabi> Arthur? 20:09 * Arthur is checking out that box we got! 20:10 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It's made of a silvery metal. It is adorned with caution glyphs in Droyne. 20:10 * Arthur carefully checks for a manual. Opens the box if no manual is found on the outside. 20:13 <~abudhabi> Arthur: There's a clear, flexible container - between a bag and a box - inside, and its contents are a fluid mass that sparkles all around the visible spectrum, rainbow-like reflections. 20:13 <&Arthur> Oooh. Shiny. 20:14 * Arthur checks for manual inside 20:14 <~abudhabi> No manual inside. Maybe it's in the databanks. 20:15 <&Arthur> Silly people loading stuff into computers. Haven't they heard of paper? 20:16 * Arthur checks the computer for manuals pertaining to this mysterious box. 20:17 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You find a file called countermeasure.txt in the Aliens Take Heed folder that also contains the keystone.txt file. 20:18 <&Arthur> Ooooh. Plaintext files! 20:18 * Arthur commences reading those 20:21 <~abudhabi> It's very brief: "Use: Apply directly to infected biomechanical systems.\n\n Breeding: Contain with raw materials in 99% Argon atmosphere at 0.54 bar or more." 20:21 <~abudhabi> The other one is not so brief. 20:22 <~abudhabi> It's a pedantic description of a very specific rock, approximately 70 tons in mass. 20:25 <~abudhabi> Any more examinations? 20:25 <&Arthur> I think that about covers it. 20:26 <&Arthur> @Lucas, can you produce a sealed vessel with a pure argon atmosphere?@ 20:27 < Lucas> Does the ship have the means? 20:28 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Strictly speaking, yes. Much depends on how large and how sealed he means. 20:28 < Lucas> @How large? How sealed?@ 20:29 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The box contains maybe two-three liters of the stuff. 20:29 <&Arthur> @A couple of liters. Needs to be airtight under normal atmospheric pressure.@ 20:30 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You can do that. 20:31 < Lucas> @That should be doable.@ 20:31 < Lucas> One Tupperbox, coming up. 20:32 <~abudhabi> Lucas pulls up some spare metal sheets and assembles a box of airtightness. 20:33 * Arthur gathers some assorted samples of material to test out what the stuff considers suitable raw materials. 20:33 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Like what? 20:34 <&Arthur> (I'm thinking some cups/bowls, ideally see-through, with scraps of food, iron, alloys, plastics. Maybe a few other things my chemistry expertsoft might suggest as suitable) 20:35 <&Arthur> (So I can put those in the box of airtightness and add some small amount of magic goo™ to see what it grows on and what it doesn't grow on) 20:35 <~abudhabi> Roll your Int+Chemistry. 20:35 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: IntChem 20:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntChem": (5+2)+2. Total: 9. 20:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur pours a bit of the rainbowy silver goop into Lucas' box, on top of junk he prepared earlier. Lucas hooks it up to an atmosphere cycler, pumping Argon in. 20:38 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll Edu+Mechanics. 20:39 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: EduMech 20:39 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduMech": (2+3)+1+1. Total: 7. 20:41 <~abudhabi> You run into a slight snag as the goop gets sucked up by the air-outtake. 20:41 <~abudhabi> Getting the purity of Argon shouldn't be a problem. Simply pump more in. 20:42 <~abudhabi> Most of the normal air is out. 20:42 <&Arthur> "Well... Better get that goop out of the pump before adding argon, otherwise it might decide the pump is a suitable raw material..." 20:44 < Lucas> "Yeah, probably a good idea..." 20:45 * Lucas cleans out the pump 20:45 <~abudhabi> You get a bit of goop back. 20:45 <~abudhabi> Continuing to pump argon in the box? 20:46 < Lucas> arthur? 20:46 <&Arthur> If there's goop in the containers and no goop in the pumps. Yes. 20:47 <~abudhabi> OK. You reach a requisite purity/pressure point. What then? 20:47 <&Arthur> watch and wait. 20:48 <~abudhabi> You watch the opaque box for how long? 20:48 <&Arthur> A couple of hours. If nothing seems to be happening or things are going slow, I'll switch to taking daily measurements. 20:49 <~abudhabi> Couple of hours pass. Open box? Replace atmo inside first? :V 20:49 <&Arthur> Plan B. Let it sit for 10 minutes, then open it and get a camera installed. 20:49 <~abudhabi> OK. 20:51 <&Arthur> No need to replace the atmosphere inside, Argon is heavier than air so it will stay nicely inside the box. Do make sure the pressure inside and outside matches before opening. 20:51 < Lucas> equalize pressure, shut down the pump, then open the box. roger 20:52 <~abudhabi> OK, so you equalize pressures then open the box. You can see that the amount of goop has increased somewhat, while there is some corrosion on the junk. Plastics and some of the rarer metals got eaten up a bit, the organic trash looks somewhat dessicated. 20:52 <~abudhabi> The steel box looks fine. 20:54 <~abudhabi> The plastic containers are corroded. The fancy glass one is untouched. 20:55 <~abudhabi> Lucas: What are your Engineering skills? 20:55 <&Arthur> "Looks like we'll want glass for a reactor vessel." 20:58 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Looking at the results, you would suggest feeding consumer electronics into a fine blender and pouring that stuff in with some water. 21:00 * Arthur considers tech 5 consumer electronics. What would those be viable enough? 21:01 <~abudhabi> Maybe? 21:02 <&Arthur> "Lucas, if I got you a 2 dton sized glass container or the plates to make one, would you be able to make a version of this on that scale?" 21:05 < Lucas> "Maybe? Would need some dedicated space on the ship though" 21:05 < Lucas> Ans well as enoug haArgin storage and an extra pump 21:05 < Lucas> "As well as enough Argon storage and an extra pump" 21:06 <&Arthur> !236/12 21:06 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "236/12": 236/12. Total: 19.6666666666667. 21:06 <&Arthur> "I think it oughta fit in the cargo hold." 21:08 <~abudhabi> (Probably will.) 21:10 <~abudhabi> Anyway. Sometime later: Welcome to the Republic of Faisal! This is where you're serving your life sentences. You have been dumped in the inner system, away from the main world. 21:12 <&Arthur> "Let's take us in." 21:13 <&Arthur> @Dogen, I'd suggest you act as our point of contact as much as possible, just to avoid any possible chances of anybody recognising us.@ 21:13 <&Vittorio> "Ok, heading on down - lets hope they dont get worried about a Zhodani warship popping in system" 21:14 <~abudhabi> Your transponder is Zhodani, yes, but as a trader escort. 21:15 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Whatever you say. What's the plan?@ 21:16 <&Arthur> @Get fuel, a couple of dtons of consumer electronics and the materials for a two dton sized glass containment vessel. Preferably with some form of secondary containment so we don't get goop all over our cargo hold if it fails.@ 21:17 <&Arthur> @And enough argon to pressurise that vessel to two dtons a couple of times.@ 21:17 <&Arthur> *to 1 atmosphere 21:18 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Gotcha.@ 21:18 <&Arthur> @Lucas, anything you got to add to that?@ 21:18 <~abudhabi> OK. It'll take you a day, with your fancy acceleration, to reach the Faisal main world. 21:19 < Lucas> @Spare Parts.@ 21:19 < Lucas> @We never have enough of those.@ 21:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 21:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (1+1)+4. Total: 6. 21:19 <~abudhabi> Dogen talks you into getting permission to dock at he starport. 21:20 <~abudhabi> (That's the wrong idiom. But you get the idea.) 21:21 <~abudhabi> There's no highport, as there never was. 21:21 <~abudhabi> Dogen leaves to talk trade. 21:21 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:21 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 21:22 <~abudhabi> You get fuel, but then Arthur gets a little suspicious after Dogen has been incommunicando for several hours. What could have happened? 21:22 <&Arthur> @Dogen, what's taking you?@ 21:23 <~abudhabi> No reply. 21:23 * Arthur gets up to the sensors 21:24 <&Arthur> @Lucas, can you pinpoint a comm? I can't get through to Dogen.@ 21:25 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: SensorsEdu, trying to track Dogen by his comms and tech. 21:25 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu, trying to track Dogen by his comms and tech.": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 21:25 < Lucas> @I'll try.@ 21:26 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2: EduSensors, Lucas tries too. 21:26 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduSensors, Lucas tries too.": (3+5)+1+2. Total: 11. 21:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: In your scannery, you find something interesting. There are combat armoured Imperial Marines - six of them - stationed at the refueling moorings. 21:27 <~abudhabi> Dogen's comm is not in detection. 21:28 <&Arthur> "I really hope we're not going to have knock over another goddamned planetary government..." 21:29 <~abudhabi> Arthur: EduAdmin. 21:29 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: EduAdmin. A skill I actually have! 21:29 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduAdmin. A skill I actually have!": (1+5)+2. Total: 8. 21:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: This boat's manifests were not updated since you've acquired it. Your credentials were hacked in by Lucas, but nobody cared to legitimize the whole thing. 21:31 <&Arthur> @Luffy, suit up.@ 21:32 <&Vittorio> @can't we try avoiding going to jail here again?@ 21:32 <&Arthur> @I'm going to go ask some friendly questions to our guards and I'd like to have something less friendly ready just in case. The rest of you suit up and get ready as well.@ 21:32 * luffy suits up 21:32 <&Arthur> @Don't worry, if I have to start shooting to get Dogen back, I'm not stopping until there's no goddamned jail left here.@ 21:34 * Lucas suits up as well. 21:35 * Arthur suits up, gets his sword, his pistol and his wrist mounted launcher, checks Luffy is ready and then heads out to have a chat with the Imperial marines. 21:35 * Vittorio reluctantly has suited up 21:35 <~abudhabi> Where did you get these suits again? 21:36 <&Vittorio> ((we were wearing them previously?)) 21:36 <~abudhabi> (Yes, but where did you purchase them?) 21:36 <~abudhabi> Imperium is accurate enough. 21:37 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The marines look at you suspiciously. @You, who are you?@ 21:38 <&Arthur> "Captain Arthur Bowen. One of my crewmembers seems to have gone missing." 21:39 <~abudhabi> "You're not Zhodani." 21:40 <&Arthur> "I hadn't noticed." 21:41 <&Arthur> "My crewmember goes by Bowen. Do you have any idea where he might have gotten to?" 21:41 <~abudhabi> *Dogen 21:41 <&Arthur> "My crewmember goes by dogen. Do you have any idea where he might have gotten to?" 21:42 <~abudhabi> "First, why are you captaining a Zhodani boat, flying Zhodani colours if you're not Zhodani?" 21:43 * luffy glares at the marines, looking for signs of poorly maintained equipment he hates that sort of thing 21:43 <&Arthur> "Because they shot our ship down and we haven't had a chance to get this ship registered properly yet." 21:43 <~abudhabi> luffy: They don't look particularly slovenly. 21:44 <~abudhabi> "Take it up with the starport auth, then." 21:46 <&Arthur> "I'll do that." 21:47 * Arthur goes to find the port authority. 21:47 * luffy approaches closer, rumbles to the group of marines "Marine, which sunnamabhich permitted you to discrace that uniform by being on duty in such a sorry state?!" 21:49 <~abudhabi> The one who was doing the speaking, with sergeant insignia, faces luffy. "I did. Got a problem with that?" 21:50 <~abudhabi> Roll Int! 21:50 <&luffy> !2d6-1 21:50 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "2d6-1": (3+2)-1. Total: 4. 21:50 <~abudhabi> luffy: You forget that you're not supposed to use your original identity, momentarily. 21:51 <&Arthur> @Luffy, remember you weren't marine.@ 21:51 <&Arthur> *a marine 21:52 <&luffy> "I'm former Marine Sgt Nat... Luffy Duraguneel" 21:52 <&luffy> "and I wouldent go to war in that sorry set of rags" 21:53 <~abudhabi> "Well, Former-Marine-Sergeant-Natluffy-Duraguneel, we're not at war here yet, unless you want to declare something?" 21:55 <&luffy> "No, you seen much combat?" 21:56 <~abudhabi> "Enough." (Edu + Recon + 2, Natsu.) 21:56 <&luffy> !2d6-1+2+2: Recon 21:56 <+PainBot> luffy rolled "Recon": (3+2)-1+2+2. Total: 8. 21:57 <~abudhabi> luffy: Half of them have combat decorations. The sergeant apparently served in the 5FW. 22:00 * luffy nods "Just because your stuck here playing babysitter, isnt an excuse to let that gear go to rust, it might be all that stands between you and an enemy one day" 22:00 * luffy turns and walks away 22:01 <~abudhabi> Alright. 22:01 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You reach the starport authority office. It's Imperial, not local, owing to the client state status. What do? 22:02 <&Arthur> Head inside, find person in charge, start asking questions? 22:03 <~abudhabi> Int/Soc + Admin/Advocate. 22:03 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: IntAdmin 22:03 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntAdmin": (4+5)+3. Total: 12. 22:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You get some answers. Dogen has been arrested by the locals, who have also demanded that the Imperials keep an eye on the ship while they interrogate that guy. 22:05 <&Arthur> Anything about what he was arrested for? 22:07 <~abudhabi> Arthur: "Suspicious activity", apparently. 22:09 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You don't know what they have. They're not particularly advanced and there's not even a hundred thousand of them on the planet. Probably don't have any nukes. Probably do have security forces, and traded-for Imperial small arms and equipment. 22:10 * Arthur will ask to speak to the starport's commanding officer 22:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You get to speak to a Sir Deichmann, the starport's ranking Imperial official. 22:12 <~abudhabi> "Captain Bowen, what is it that I can do for you?" 22:14 <&Arthur> "Hopefully you can help me get my crewmember back and get the materials I need." 22:14 <&Arthur> "Is this room secure?" 22:14 <~abudhabi> "I have a guard outside." 22:17 <&Arthur> "I am agent Orfeo Cingolani, BuZho. I am in a goddamned hurry because I'm on a mission and I need my crewmember back. Can you help or am I going to have to kick down doors in the local government?" 22:17 <~abudhabi> "Oh dear. Do you have your ID on you?" 22:18 <&Vittorio> ((diplomacy!)) 22:20 <&Arthur> "Those would be on our previous starship. We had to acquire alternative transportation instead." 22:20 <~abudhabi> "So you don't have any proof that you are who you say you are?" 22:22 <&Arthur> "I expect your records will confirm my identity." 22:22 <&Arthur> "Although they might be outdated and still show me as an employee of the Imperial ministry of justice." 22:22 <~abudhabi> "They might. Let's see." He turns to his computer. "How do you spell that name?" 22:23 * Arthur spells his name. 22:25 <~abudhabi> "Fascinatingly enough, we have that name on record... you don't quite look like him, though!" 22:25 <&Arthur> "And how many decades old is that picture?" 22:27 <~abudhabi> "Says here, five years old." He shows you the picture. It's pre-op. 22:28 <~abudhabi> Looks considerably different from you! 22:29 <&Arthur> "That would also mean it doesn't show the reconstructive work I've had to had done. I wish they'd actually update these damned records in decent time." 22:29 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Edu+Persuade to convince this guy that you're the real deal by amazing him with in-depth self-knowledge! 22:30 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: EduPersuade. 22:30 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduPersuade.": (3+3)+3. Total: 9. 22:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You scrape by. "Alright, I believe you. I'll send my marines to retrieve your crewman." 22:32 <&Arthur> "Thank you. You've heard of the issues at Neumann by now I assume?" 22:33 <~abudhabi> "The war against the Collective? Yes. I'm sure the Imperial Navy can handle it." 22:35 <&Arthur> "They can't, that's why we're here. I'll leave you a sample of the weapon we've collected to use against them. You'll need to grow it into a useable amount yourselves. It will only grow under a pure argon atmosphere so it's safe to handle. Consumer electronics and water seems to work well and glass works as a container during growth. Stuff it in some of your missiles and if any NAC ships make it here, hit them with it without delay. It shou 22:35 <&Arthur> ld neutralise them." 22:37 <~abudhabi> "This is way above my pay grade. I'll just make sure you get your crewman back." 22:38 <&Arthur> "I'll leave you to it then." 22:38 <~abudhabi> Right, then. What next? Wait? 22:39 <&Arthur> Back to the ship, get it ready for departure. 22:39 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:39 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 22:40 <~abudhabi> Some three hours later, the marines escort Dogen back to your ship. 22:40 <~abudhabi> He's got both black eyes. 22:41 <&Arthur> Does he have everything he left with? 22:41 <~abudhabi> Yes. 22:41 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "I need a nap. And a drink." 22:41 <&Arthur> @Vittorio, take us to the jump limit.@ 22:41 * Vittorio will get him a bag of frozen pea subsitutes for his eyes 22:41 <&Vittorio> @on it@ 22:42 <&Arthur> "I might need to extend the list of planetary governments I've screwed over." 22:42 * Vittorio takes us off and sets a course for the limit 22:42 <&Arthur> "And the next time we need to send anybody on a shopping trip, I'm sending Luffy with them." 22:42 * luffy heads for a drink with Dogen. 22:43 < Lucas> "Did we get everything?" 22:43 <&Arthur> "Dogen got arrested. I'm sure he can share the story with us over the next week." 22:43 <~abudhabi> Dogen happily drinks himself into a nap, holding mashed frozen peas against his eyes. 22:44 < Lucas> "So, no nanobot incubator yet?" 22:44 <&Arthur> "Nope. See if you can improvise something a little bigger. Run some experiments to see what other materials they refuse to eat." 22:45 < Lucas> "I'll see what I can do." 22:46 <&Arthur> "Let me know if you a hand with the chemistry or anything." 22:47 <~abudhabi> Right-o. Where are you jumping? 22:47 <&Arthur> Thanber. A Jump-2 22:48 <~abudhabi> Roll yer roll, Lucas. 22:48 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Charging the jump 22:48 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging the jump": (4+2)+2+1+2. Total: 11. 22:48 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3 22:48 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3": (2+2)+3. Total: 7. 22:49 <~abudhabi> Dogen recounts his story. He basically got scooped up by the local secret police who don't trust anyone at all connected with the Zhodani farther than they can throw them. 22:50 <~abudhabi> And then interrogated while not being able to prove a consistent story that doesn't actually give out classified information. 22:50 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll also Int/Edu + Physical Sciences (any). 22:51 < Lucas> !2d6+2: IntPhySci 22:51 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "IntPhySci": (2+4)+2. Total: 8. 22:54 <~abudhabi> Lucas' experiments determine that the damn things primarily eat up carbon, oxygen, hydrogen and rare earth elements. Preferably in weakly-bonded configurations. They leave most minerals alone, as they do structural metals and just about anything difficult to take apart chemically. 22:56 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Thanber yet again! Another client state, but a somewhat friendlier one. 22:56 <~abudhabi> You are dumped in the outer reaches of the inner system. 22:56 <~abudhabi> No gas giants here. 22:56 * Vittorio to the planet! 22:58 <~abudhabi> Another day passes. You can get refined fuel here. 22:59 <&Vittorio> ((I purchase such)) 22:59 <&Vittorio> "Question - are we still responsible for the mortguage on the old ship?" 23:00 <~abudhabi> Who's got Advocate? 23:00 <&Arthur> "We'll have to claim insurance on it. Pretty sure that'll cover the mortgage." 23:01 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2 : Advocate Edu who owes what? 23:01 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Advocate Edu who owes what?": (5+5)+2. Total: 12. 23:01 < Lucas> !2d6+1: EduAdvocate 23:01 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "EduAdvocate": (6+2)+1. Total: 9. 23:02 <~abudhabi> Vittorio, Lucas: That ship was insured. It'll get covered. But now none of you will ever get a ship mortgaged ever again, the way the financing system works - at least not anywhere anyone has heard of you! :V 23:04 <~abudhabi> (Unless you want to not file for its destruction and keep paying mortgage anyway. :V) 23:04 <&Vittorio> ((Will file its destruction here 23:05 <~abudhabi> Alright, so you guys want to get container material and consumer electronics? 23:06 <~abudhabi> I don't think you even need to roll on availability, since it's all very basic. 23:06 <&Arthur> Yes. 23:06 <&Arthur> Very basic because more advanced stuff might just get eaten :p 23:07 <~abudhabi> Don't bother rolling. 23:10 <&Arthur> Get that all set up asap, get flying and start breeding. 23:11 <&Vittorio> ((purchases 4 d tons basic electronics and 2 d tons basic manufactured goods - represents additional stuff to set this up - total cost 60000cr)) 23:11 <~abudhabi> Where to? 23:12 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-pdi1tp.customer.tdc.net has joined #Traveller 23:12 -!- mode/#Traveller Crossfire Crossfire by ChanServ 23:12 <&Arthur> Quare 23:12 <~abudhabi> Just a refueling stop? 23:13 <&Arthur> Unless we've burned through our basic electronics in a week. 23:13 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll the jump. 23:13 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Rolling the jump 23:13 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Rolling the jump": (1+6)+2+1+2. Total: 12. 23:13 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 23:13 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (1+6)+4. Total: 11. 23:13 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You do burn through all that. It's fairly fast-acting. 23:14 <~abudhabi> Accurate jump. 23:17 <&Arthur> So we're getting more stuff to make more goop on the jump to Frenzie. 23:17 <~abudhabi> Right. 23:17 <~abudhabi> You can get raw materials here too, no problem. 23:18 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll that jump to Frenzie! 23:18 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Rolling the jump 23:18 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Rolling the jump": (4+4)+2+1+2. Total: 13. 23:18 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 23:18 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (3+1)+5. Total: 9. 23:18 <&Vittorio> ((14 d tons basic electronics = 140000 purchased)) 23:18 <~abudhabi> OK. 23:18 <~abudhabi> You'll be accurately jumping there next Wednesday. GG, gents.